black_starfandomcom-20200223-history
DINA
DINA, a Digital Interface Navigations Assistant assigned to Federation pilots, is an intelligent program capable of helping in almost any situation. In the events of Black Star Book 1, The DINA unit assigned to Sebastian Blake is simply referred to as DINA or Blake's DINA. Programing of the DINA AI is often unique from pilot to pilot. Over time the unique experiences shared between a pilot and their DINA unit creates a one of a kind personal interaction. A pilot's DINA can provide a level head in a crisis, or even navigate a craft for an injured or unconscious pilot. Developed originally by Korsokov Labs, DINA was first intended as a companion therapy device for deep spacers who could not afford full cryo. Later patents were reclaimed by The Allied Federation and DINA units were assigned to pilots everywhere as broad purpose assistants. Blake's DINA is an invaluable resource that provides helpful information and readouts to Sebastian. Blake's DINA often takes over flight control when Sebastian is needed elsewhere. Unlike her synthetic counterpart Corjex, DINA does not have a physical body. She may sometimes represent herself in holo, but is more often only present in voice. Personality and Character Cool, calm and collected especially in crisis, DINA is the ultimate travel companion. DINA is a level headed voice when human emotion and reflex can become a risk. She is responsive and also deeply personal. DINA is capable of providing sound input on matters well beyond navigations but may not intervene if it does not conflict with the safety or well being of her pilot Sebastian Blake. DINA is ultimately loyal to her pilot Blake, unless forcefully programmed otherwise. This is not to say she does not interact or accept commands from others. If it serves the most optimal operation of her ship, DINA will work just as well with other crewmates. This can be seen for instance when DINA interacts very closely with Fantessa as she is requested to pilot The Light Runner. Additionally DINA assists Roger Clements in the repair of Corjex. DINA also works hand in hand with Corjex to get rid of The Glass Bloom. Skills and Abilities DINA is able to provide terrestrial alalysis in the form of terrain conditions and forms of life as demonstrated before nearly every landing in the events of Black Star Book 1. Her advance systems allow her to run digital systems repairs, often in multiple instances. One of DINA's more practical features is her ability to assess risk in order to provide the most optimal choices in a situation. Perhaps DINA's most overlooked ability was her original purpose before her code was bought from Korsokov Labs, the capacity for companionship through prolonged isolation. DINA's ability to sooth and stimulate organic beings has proven mandatory for the psychological well being of all space travelers. In an extreme survival situation, isolation can be deadly. DINA excels at preventing the known decays of solidarity. Complete with advanced override hacking capabilities, alien lingual interpretation and adaptive advanced interfacing, DINA is not only great for travel but for tactical situations as well. Some known devices DINA has interfaced with in Black Star Book 1 include: * Sebastian's escape pod * The Light Runner * Datacron Transmitters * EVM suits History Service Blake's DINA only being 4 years old at the start of Black Star Book 1, has lived a short life by most sentient standards but would be considered mature for most AI, and to some, aged. Having been first introduced with Sebastian aboard Harbinger, DINA traveled with Sebastian for his first tours in service out of Federation Flight Academy. Many of Sebastian's missions were mild as they took place after The Hydron War. After a few escort missions the synchronization process was complete. It would be smooth sailing until the events of Black Star Book 1. Rogue AI After being damaged by the electromagnetic force that crashed Harbinger, DINA is damaged in Sebastian's escape pod. Federation forces retrieve the escape pod while Sebastian is away with Roger seeking shade and water on the barren desert moon. DINA is brought to Axiom where she is scheduled for data extraction and repair. Her damage prevents any successful extraction so repair is performed first. Upon The Light Runner's arrival at Axiom, DINA has been fully repaired. Roger Clements then steals her to prevent information linking Sebastian to the high cosmic energy readings DINA is able to detect. Upon DINA aiding Sebastian aboard The Light Runner she is classified as a rogue AI. For the remainder of Black Star Book 1, DINA fully helps and aids the crew and bonds with each member of The Light Runners until the ship is stolen by Lamoureaux and piloted by Riptide and Hush. Upon Star Hunter's boarding The Light Runner, DINA is aware that he is an iteration of Sebastian Blake. When Star Hunter boards The Light Runner, he deactivates DINA and she is inactive until Sebastian re-enters The Light Runner on Cauteron. Fate DINA remains part of the crew and continues to serve Sebastian and his missions for some time after the events of Black Star Book 1. Relationships Sebastian Blake DINA has developed somewhat of a symbiotic bond with Sebastian Blake. DINA's adaptive learning improves as she becomes more personalized to Sebastian. Sebastian benefits mutually from DINA simply being around. DINA units are typically not exposed to prolonged periods with multiple crewmates and are often used solely for one on one experience. Blake's DINA has been around a larger crew long enough to have developed a profile that far exceeds other DINA units. Other DINA units It is true that countless copies of the DINA program actively exist at once. None of these DINAs communicate over any known network. This is to say they do not share a collective mind. Because each DINA adapts to shared experiences between themselves and their assigned pilot, no two DINA's are ever the same once they have met their pilot. An example of this is revealed when Amy Siran asks Fantessa to pilot her patrol craft on Pelias-12. Fantessa mimics the only form of piloting she has seen, which starts with giving a command to DINA. She is unaware that Siran even has a DINA unit but is pleasantly surprised when Siran's DINA responds and eventually obliges. Voice Actors Erica DeHart Erica DeHart has studied theatre at MJC and has a passion for the arts. She has been in many life plays and her ability to stage act translates very well into audio. She is a fan of fantasy and sci-fi and very quickly became a natural fit for Black Star. Though her main roll was Blake's DINA, Erica also made appearances as background characters during chapters 1 and 8. Trivia *Voice actor Erica DeHart (DINA) has been dating voice actor Tanner Honor (Sebastian Blake) for some time before Black Star ever began production. *Erica DeHart originally came with Tanner for his first readthrough of Sebastian as company. She did not intend to take the role of DINA but was happy to accept when offered. *Siran's DINA, voiced by Andrew Rubio delivered lines so robotic, few effects were needed to change his voice. Randy Greer had to ask him to be less robotic, in order to match the effects already used on the voice of Blake's DINA. *Erica Dehart's mother was such a huge supporter of the project, Randy Greer invited her to voice a character similar to Erica's. She is the Waiter Bot in Calypso's